The packaging and shipment of explosives, dangerous articles and other hazardous commodities is governed by various regulations issued by the Interstate Commerce Commission and the various carriers. Included in the designated group of hazardous materials are flammable liquids and solids, corrosive materials, acids, poisons, oxidizing agents and other related goods. The regulations limit the quantity which can be handled in one package or shipment, define the types of inner containers which may be used and specify the materials and construction of the shipping containers that are acceptable. For instance, Tariff No. 32 (Hazardous Materials Regulations Book) specifies a 275 lb. outer container with a liner and separators for gallon jugs of chemicals. In order to satisfy these regulations, it is well known to provide an outer shipping container with dividers which subdivide the interior and increase the stacking strength of the container.
The dividers may be either of one piece or multiple piece construction. The one piece dividers are generally formed from cut and scored blanks of paperboard which are folded to form cells for the packaged products. Meanwhile, the multiple piece dividers generally comprise one or more divider elements which extend longitudinally of the outer container and one or more transverse divider members which intersect the longitudinal elements and extend between the side walls of the container. However, one piece dividers are preferred since they are more economical to manufacture, they are generally more easily set up for use and they add considerable strength to the container for the amount of material used. Examples of prior art dividers of this class are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,286; 3,871,569; 3,756,496; and 2,653,708. The features illustrated in the foregoing patents are typical of the dividers used in the past. However, unlike the present invention, the dividers used heretofore have not provided the desired protection required for shipping hazardous materials.